The Braveheart of Narnia
by lightning8star
Summary: Aidan Johnson goes to live with her guardian, Helen Pevensie and her four children and embarks on a series of adventures with them into Narnia. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I had this idea awhile ago and found some time to write it. This story will encompass all the books and films and I'll be adding a lot extra to the story while the Pevensies are growing up in Narnia. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! This is a Peter/OC story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

World War II changed the course of history and time. The world itself had changed during the Great War, but this new war started before the world had a chance to fully recover from the previous one. America had been the last to enter the previous war and it seemed that they too would again be the last to enter into this one.

To the Eastern continents the war across the sea seemed to be in another world. Even to the Canadians who volunteered to fight along their fellow country men, the war didn't seem real until the reached the front and wrote about it to their families, bringing the battles to life.

Aidan Johnson's two older brothers Michael and Thomas, along with her father, went away to the war. For a year, Aidan and her mother Janice waited anxiously for word from her brothers and father and though the letters slowly became fewer and longer in coming, every month there was word at least that they were alive and well. Aidan was sent the letters once her mother received them at her boarding school in New York and sometimes she would be sent letters directly from her brothers and father and then send them to her mother in Montreal.

One day, a man came to the door of the Johnson residence that was not the postman. He was, instead, a messenger with a telegram stating that Major General Benjamin Johnson was currently missing in action in France. Janice immediately made the decision to go overseas to find her husband. Janice knew that even though Aidan was safely tucked away at her boarding school she could not leave her halfway around the world alone.

Janice grew up in London and at boarding school she met Helen. Helen and Janice had remained friends over the years and had kept in touch with letters and short phone calls despite the wars and other circumstances preventing them from physically seeing each other again. Janice, upon finding out about her missing husband, called Helen even though it was early in the morning in England and asked her longtime friend and life changing favor.

* * *

She hated it! That was all there was to it. Aidan Johnson hated England. Not only was it dreary, rainy, and dark, but it was also loud, noisy and very dirty in her opinion. To her, it seemed that New York and Montreal were full of life, action and happiness. London was depressing and tense as everyone skirted about quickly as if an attack was going to be launched that very second. However, on the ship there had been an American naval attaché who was going to Germany, who told Aidan that once the battle for the skies was over, the bombing of London would begin.

Janice had not reacted well to this news, but still felt that it would be safer for Aidan to live with the Pevensies in Finchley than the other side of the world. Upon sensing the atmosphere of her new home, Aidan knew that she would never grow to like the sad and withdrawn atmosphere of the war torn continent. Janice had tried to explain to her youngest child that Europe was still a rebuilding continent after the First World War and had not yet transformed into its former glory.

As Aidan walked up the steps to her new home, following her mother who was eager to see her dearest friend again, she couldn't help but feeling a pang of sadness and loneliness that her family would be officially torn apart after her mother left in the morning. Janice had volunteered to work for the Red Cross at the front and would be leaving for her new traveling job bringing medical supplies to various mobile hospitals on the front.

A girlish shriek of happiness escaped from her mother as she and Helen Pevensie embraced with girlish happiness and laughter of times past. Aidan rolled her eyes at the display and looked around the street on which she would live on.

It looked like back home in Montreal and that made Aidan all the sadder, since her family would probably never return there whole again. A few children played outside and the matriarchs of the households stood nearby talking to one another. Some were holding newspapers, obviously discussing the events of the current war, while others had wistful and sad looks upon their faces as they gazed at their playing children.

Aidan was so transfixed by her observations that she failed to hear her mother calling for her. Aidan was only brought into reality as her mother gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"Aidan are you alright?" Janice asked, looking at her youngest child in concern. Aidan only rolled her eyes again, before walking up the steps towards the open door.

* * *

Aidan knew that Helen Pevensie had four children: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, but meeting them face to face was quite an experience.

Peter was the eldest, having newly turned sixteen years of age. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a serious look about him, but he seemed friendly enough.

Susan was next in the line at the age of fifteen and was a pretty looking girl. Shoulder length dark brown hair with bright blue eyes, accompanied by a pleasant smile. Aidan could see Susan one day being a legendary beauty among women.

Edmund was nothing like his two older siblings who were friendly in appearance. Twelve year old Edmund shared his older sisters dark hair with dark brown eyes, but his mouth seemed to be set in a permanently surly frown. Even though he appeared unfriendly his eyes seemed only to give Aidan a cautious once over as if he wasn't sure of what to make of her.

Lucy was a bright, lively and happy eight year old who smile lit up the room and almost made Aidan herself smile. Lucy had short chin length light brown hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled.

To say that Aidan felt confident in front of this varied quartet would be a lie. At fourteen years of age, Aidan felt incredibly short as she was the same height as Edmund, even though back at school she was the tallest in her class. Aidan felt self-conscious with her auburn hair that she was convinced it made her look like her head was on fire, accompanied by her dull grey-green eyes. While it was a striking combination and all who met her agreed that one day she would grow up to be somewhat of a great beauty, Aidan hated her features and wished she could be more like Susan with her dark hair and pretty blue eyes and milky skin. Instead Aidan was forced to suffer with tanned skin and freckles and a strange, inbuilt habit of tripping and getting herself in the worst of messes.

"Children, this is Aidan Johnson. Aidan these are my sons: Peter and Edmund and my daughters: Susan and Lucy. Aidan will be staying with us for a while, so I hope that we can all get along together," Helen said smiling with hopefulness at the children. Edmund sulked while his siblings seemed to have a general friendliness about them. Aidan nodded politely as she had been taught at her ladies boarding school.

"Peter why don't you grab Aidan's luggage, while Susan shows Aidan her new room. I hope you don't mind Aidan, but you'll be sharing a room with the girls," Helen said and Aidan gave her a tentative smile.

Aidan followed Susan up the stairs and into her new room. It was small, but somewhat cosy as it had a window seat. There were two big beds and a trundle bed that could be pulled out and put away.

"You can have one of the big beds and Lucy and I will take turns using the trundle," Susan said. Aidan shook her head.

"No need changing things that don't need to be changed. I'll take the trundle, Aidan said, speaking for the first time as she put her shoulder bag on the trundle bed marking it as hers. Susan gave her a smile.

"So what is it like in America? You hear all sorts of wonderful stories about Broadway and 5th Avenue and the Empire State Building," Susan said enthusiastically as Peter walked in with her two suitcases.

"It's a lot like London, except it's bright and sunny. People are walking around talking loudly and busily. The streets smell of every food imaginable from all over the world and the air is filled with... excitement," Aidan said, as Peter put her suitcases at the foot of the bed as Lucy and Edmund managed to find their way inside of the room.

"Sounds lovely,' Susan said. Aidan shrugged.

"At first it is, but I miss being back home. I don't usually stay in our home in Montreal too much, because in summer we go to our house in Prince Edward Island. I don't think I've ever smelt air as sweet as on the island," Aidan said in a thoughtful voice.

"You're so lucky to live overseas away from everything," Lucy said. Aidan gave a sad smile.

"We may not be so close to the front, but when I used to get letters from my Michael and Thomas -they're my brothers-, and my father it was like we were right there fighting beside them," Aidan said.

"Our father never writes about the war. Is it as bad as they say?" Edmund asked in a curious voice. Aidan paused for a moment as she looked towards Peter who had stiffened and the others going quiet, before answering.

"Actually my father and brother Thomas says it's all quite civilized on the ground. Michael who's a pilot in the Royal Air Force says the war seems like a bunch of clouds smacking each other like pillows," Aidan said calmly. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy trickled out of the room a few moments later, when Helen called them down to lunch, but Peter stayed with Aidan.

"Mum usually skips the parts of the war in the letters, but she lets me read them," Peter said quietly.

"Sometimes my brothers sent letters to me and of the horrors of the battlefield. I just didn't think it was right to say anything to your brother," Aidan said. Peter nodded.

"Thank you. They are all quite scared of receiving news that..." Peter trailed off and Aidan knew that he was reference towards her father's disappearance.

"These are dangerous times as it is. No need to lose what comfort they already have," Aidan said, before walking out of the room with Peter following behind her.

* * *

Though Aidan and Peter had agreed on not discussing the disturbing news from the front in front of his siblings they did not agree on anything else it seemed.

"Americans are too worried about their own gain to worry about the war overseas. They were the last to enter into the first great war and they'll be the last to enter this one," Peter said with overwhelming feeling to which Aidan snorted in a most unladylike manner, as he and Aidan had been arguing over the politics of war over lunch.

"Be that as it may the Americans are who won the war last time and they will surely win it again," Aidan said enthusiastically.

"Where is your British pride?" Peter asked angrily.

"I'm Canadian," Aidan said. Peter snorted.

"It's the same thing," Peter said.

"No it's not," Aidan scoffed.

The two teens continued to argue with one another not noticing the amused looks from the two mothers as they watched their children interact with one another.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Helen said with a small smile. Both Peter and Aidan huffed and began to glare at their own plates.

"You shouldn't pout, Aidan. You'll get wrinkles," Janice teased her daughter. Aidan gave a mocking smile.

"And then I'll die an old maid since no man will want me. La tee da," Aidan said before rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you a bit young to be worrying about that?" Lucy asked with childish curiosity. Aidan opened her mouth with a retort, but her mother beat her to it.

"Overseas it is quite common for girls of sixteen to be married, especially in America," Janice said.

"I shall never get married," Aidan suddenly proclaimed out loud, before running from the table and up the stairs. Janice gave a shake of her head. Helen excused her other children to play outside, while she and Janice shared a pot of tea.

"You'll have to excuse Aidan. She's a stubborn child when she wants to be. Everything is she'll never to do this or she'll never to that," Janice said with exasperation.

"We all reach an age where everything is a never. I recall saying that you'd never cut your hair, but let it grow the length of the street. Do you remember that? You only lasted the summer, before you cut it all off to your chin," Helen said and both she and Janice laughed at the long forgotten memory.

"Ah yes! Those were the times. I often wish things could go back to the way they were. Ben would be home, as well as my boys. I was nagging Michael so to get a wife before the war broke out. Now all I wish for is this blasted war to be over with so I can lock them up at home and never let them go," Janice confessed taking a sip of tea to hide her tears.

"I'm so grateful that Peter is still too young to enlist or I am sure that he would immediately," Helen said.

"I hope Aidan will not be too much trouble for you. I'll admit that at her best she is a handful," Janice said. Helen gave a hearty laugh.

"She reminds me much of you when you were her age. All fire with that spark in her eye. You best watch yourself when she gets a bit older and the boys start chasing her," Helen warned teasingly.

"Oh already last summer two young men came and asked permission to court her, when she was only thirteen. She'll be something to see when she comes out in society," Janice said with a wistful smile.

"I think Peter took a liking to her. I've never seen him so outwardly passionate about a simple argument before. At least not with someone he just met," Helen said. Janice smiled.

"Wouldn't it be something if our children fell in love?" Janice asked.

"If nothing else it would be a wonderful excuse to visit with each other more often," Helen said smiling brightly.

"To visit grandchildren and all," Janice said, which cause both women to smile as they drank the rest of their tea.

* * *

Sometime late that night when everyone had gone to sleep, Aidan laid in bed and stared at the ceiling willing herself to fall asleep. Aidan felt restless and worried about her mother being gone and going to the dangerous war front. Aidan tossed and turned for another half hour before throwing the bedclothes off and walking quietly out of the room. Aidan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to get a glass of milk, when she bumped into another figure.

"Oy! Watch it," Peter whispered, trying to keep hold of the milk bottle.

"Sorry," Aidan whispered back as she stepped back from Peter.

"What are you doing still up?" Peter asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Aidan said as she halfheartedly shrugged.

Peter poured them both a glass of milk and they each sat down at the table. A semi-awkward silence hung over them as they drank their milk.

"So I hear that there is no school here since the war. Is that true?" Aidan asked. Peter nodded.

"That's too bad. I'm addicted to books," Aidan said.

"There's a library not too far from here. Mum takes us there at least once a week and tries to help us keep up with our studies," Peter said.

Aidan gave a little sigh. "That's good. I wouldn't want to get behind. There was this girl at my school who is like a walking encyclopedia and she and I were in competition for highest marks. But now that I'm gone she'll probably get them easily. She and I were best friends," Aidan said sadly, before taking a sip of milk.

"Susan's not much with her studies, but Edmund's pretty smart when he applies himself. He's wicked at chess," Peter said with a rueful smile that spoke of being beaten many times.

"How about you?" Aidan asked.

"I like school well enough," Peter said simply. The two slipped into silence for a few minutes, before Peter broke it.

"So all the papers are saying that the Luftwaffe will win the Battle for France," Peter said. Aidan leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner, causing Peter to lean forward as well.

"I traveled with a American naval attaché who was going back to his post in Berlin and he says that Luftwaffe are gaining air in the battle and it's only a matter of time, before they win. But the thing is that once the Germans have won the battle for the skies of France, that will beginning of the battle for Britain," Aidan said.

"Well I guess it's only a matter of time then, isn't it?" Peter asked as he laid back in his chair.

"At least your mum is still here. Everyone in my family has left me," Aidan said.

"They are fighting for their country," Peter exclaimed so suddenly that Aidan recoiled. She finished her milk and put the glass in the sink, looking out the kitchen window as she did.

"And they'll die for their country," Aidan said quietly.

Peter said nothing and Aidan left the kitchen without looking back to see his expression.

* * *

The next morning found Aidan saying goodbye to her tearful mother.

"Now you listen to Helen, mind your manners, and keep up with your studies. Before you know it we'll all be together again," Janice said lightheartedly. Aidan gave her mother a long, hard hug, before pulling away.

"If you die I'll never forgive you, so you had better come back safely," Aidan said in a fierce tone that reminded Janice of her daughters infamous temper, causing her to chuckle.

"You have my permission never to forgive me if I don't," Janice said, before turning around and walking out the door.

The rest of the day for Aidan passed without recall or mention as she sat on the floor near her trundle bed and stared at the opposite wall.

Susan and Lucy both came in the bedroom and tried to convince her to come out and eat something during the mealtimes, but Aidan would have none of it. Susan and Lucy didn't bother Aidan after that and she only saw the two sisters when they came into the room to go to bed. Eventually Aidan found her eyes drooping and curled up in her own bed letting blessed oblivion overtake her.

* * *

After that, it seemed that Aidan had forgotten her mother leaving and interacted with the family as if she had always been there. Aidan and the girls got along and did girlish things that had them laughing stitches, while the boys shook their heads at the foolishness. Aidan often was found reading books in nooks and corners of the house at odd times and Helen told the children to let her be as it was probably Aidan's way of grieving for her departed family. Aidan also could be found losing to Edmund at chess in the evenings when the family sat together and listened to the radio. Peter and Aidan rarely spoke to one another and when they did it was in clipped tones with glaring eyes. When Helen questioned her oldest son about it he merely said that they had had a disagreement.

As the war news got worse the tension grew until Helen decided that the children needed a day out from their studies. Helen made a picnic basket and took the children to the park nearby. Peter and Edmund set up the cricket wickets and prepared to teach Aidan how to play cricket. Aidan had never played cricket, but often the girls at the boarding school and during the summer would manage to play American baseball. As girls were not allowed to play the game it was often played with naughty giggles of getting away with something, but it gave them amusement and relief from etiquette lessons.

Aidan quickly picked up the game and was successful at hitting the ball with the bat several times and Helen questioned her at her aptitude. Aidan confessed to playing American baseball with her friends who, back home, were mostly boys. Helen laughed.

"You're just like your mother when she was your age. Janice was forever competing with the boys in the neighborhood," Helen said. Aidan snorted.

"Up until she decided to go search for my father I judged her to be a very proper women," Aidan said making a mock show of sticking her nose in the air and fluffing the skirts of her dress as if she was wearing a long magnificent ball gown.

"Oh Janice up until she married your father was everything, but a proper lady. I think that is one of the reasons your father fell in love with her," Helen said, causing Aidan to make a face.

"I shall never fall in love. It makes people so _silly_," Aidan said, before going back to her cricket game, not seeing the twinkle in Helen's eye at the young and naive statement.

Later on, the family relaxed in the May afternoon sun and read or talked with one another in a rare moment of relaxation away from the driving influence of the war. Aidan was looking at the clouds making random shapes with them in her mind, when suddenly someone landed on her knocking the air out from her stomach. Aidan struggled to breath and heard the shouting above her as the person was lifted off of her.

It turned out that a few boys playing cricket got a little overeager with their batting and the boy who landed on her was trying to catch the high ball. Apologies were made and the boy ran off to join the game again, leaving the gasping Aidan with her hand over her stomach which she was sure would bruise later on.

"Aidan are you alright?" Helen asked brushing the hair from Aidan's face. Aidan nodded and managed to find her voice.

"Yes, I'm alright. It just startled me is all," Aidan said with a raspy voice.

"Well I should say so! Those boys should have been more careful!" Susan exclaimed. Aidan gave a chuckle.

"I grew up with two older brothers, who occasionally liked to see if I was as breakable as I looked. I'm alright. No need to fuss," Aidan said, sitting up a bit and smiling, though her stomach was throbbing and she would've liked to curl up in a ball on the ground and nurse it.

Aidan caught eyes with Peter who was watching her, but looked away and started talking with Edmund about the new Prime Minister, Winston Churchill. Aidan merely rolled her eyes in her traditional fashion and began reassuring Lucy that she was alright.

The afternoon passed without further excitement, except when the boy who had fell on Aidan came over and apologized in person to her. After the game was over that is.

"I'm really sorry about falling on you, the boy named Raoul said.

"It's no problem," Aidan said looking as Susan and Lucy smiled next to her. Raoul was around Peter's age and was very handsome. Edmund and Peter came back from running around to find the three girls giggling and talking to the boy who had landed on Aidan.

"What's he doing here?" Peter asked Aidan scowling at Raoul.

"Raoul just came back to apologize in person," Aidan said frowning at watching Peter glare at Raoul.

"Raoul's such a magnificent cricket player. He's even on the team," Susan said in an airy voice, causing Edmund to roll his eyes and Lucy to giggle. Aidan's lips twitched at the antics of the Pevensies.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come watch one of my matches sometime?" Raoul asked Aidan, causing Susan and Lucy to give giggles. Aidan didn't join in the giggling and tilted her head a bit.

"I'm more of a player than a watcher, but considering the accident that happened today I think it's best if we stay away from adjoining cricket fields," Aidan said giving the mystified and rejected Raoul a smile.

"Good day, Raoul," Aidan said before walking away to where Helen was talking with a neighbor of hers. Aidan was surprised when the Pevensies ran up to her and started walking with her.

"Aidan! Raoul was asking you to go watch his cricket match. You should have accepted!" Susan whispered furiously.

"Not to mention that he's handsome," Lucy said, causing Aidan to laugh.

"Looks don't mean everything, Lucy. Besides, I don't think that him falling on top of me constitutes as me having to extend more courtesy than I show for my friends. I'm not interested in Raoul," Aidan said.

"Why not?" Susan shouted and then turned red with embarrassment.

"I don't know. I'm just not," Aidan said.

"But-" Susan started before she was interrupted by Peter.

"She said no Susan. Don't go on about it so," Peter said, causing Susan to shake her head and walk off, Lucy tagging along. Peter and Edmund continued to walk with Aidan in Helen's direction

"Thank you. For telling Susan to let it go," Aidan said to Peter.

"Over the past year Susan has gotten very serious about the opposite sex," Peter said.

"Susan didn't strike me as the type to go boy-crazy," Aidan said.

"She wasn't until last summer," Edmund chimed in.

"Really? Aidan asked. Edmund nodded his head furiously.

"All of a sudden she started to giggle at the silliest of things," Edmund said trying to explain something he did not yet understand. Aidan chuckled.

"That's just the way some girls are," Aidan said.

"I hope Lucy doesn't turn out that way. Susan is bad enough," Edmund said before walking off to talk to a friend. Aidan gave a laugh.

"Poor Edmund. He really isn't comfortable with the fairer sex is he?" Aidan asked Peter. Peter laughed.

"No I'm afraid he isn't," Peter said. They walked together in comfortable silence towards Helen who was still talking with several neighbors. This was the first time that Aidan and Peter had had a conversation without arguing with one another. They were a bit awkward and didn't know what to say next.

"I'm sorry,"Peter and Aidan said at the same time, making them both laugh.

"I'm sorry that I called you unpatriotic," Peter said.

"And I'm sorry that I was. I just wished that the war didn't have to effect my family, but then again that is a selfish though isn't it?" Aidan said watching a group of children playing tag.

"I wish my dad wasn't fighting. I'd do anything to have him back," Peter said, watching a pair of lovers walk by. The man was in uniform and they were obviously saying goodbye, as the women as tearful and kept blowing her nose into her handkerchief.

"Enough to perhaps have gone in his place?" Aidan asked with knowing eyes.

"I mentioned it to Mum, but she nearly threw a fit," Peter said.

"My grandfather ran off when he was sixteen and enlisted. He lied about his age and at the time they needed every male they could get. He once told me that he regretted growing up so quickly. That the front was a living example of man's inhumanity to man," Aidan said stopping. Peter stopped too and she looked hard at him.

"I don't blame you for wanting to go fight Peter, but your mother needs you more than you can know. Don't do something foolish. Something that you might regret," Aidan said.

Peter sighed. "I won't deny that I've thought of running away, but my dad told me to take care of everyone and I have every intention of doing that. Even if it means staying here at home when I don't want to," Peter said.

Aidan smiled. "And the responsible man of the house is born," Aidan teased.

Peter laughed. "I still don't understand war though. I suppose it's just one of those girlish things," Aidan said as they continued to walk towards Helen and upon reaching her greeted her.

* * *

After that Peter and Aidan, though they did still argue and disagree on some things, did seem to get along better and found that they both shared a love for history. They discussed several books that they had both read and formed opinions on and both recommended books that the other hadn't read.

The summer months passed quickly and as the Battle for Britain began, the rumors that the bombing of London was close at hand became louder. People were preparing right and left for bomb raids by building shelters and having practice tests. Aidan even helped Peter and Edmund put up black-out curtains and shades on the windows.

"Alright, a little to the left. No, you've gone too far. Go back! When I say go back I mean go _back_!" Aidan directed with her hands on her hips, while occasionally wagging a finger to the amusement of the female Pevensies including Helen watching.

The boys finally managed to get all the curtains up and then they all sat down to listen to BBC radio broadcast. The Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler had offered peace terms to Britain during his address to the Reichstag and Lord Halifax, the British foreign minister was rejecting the peace terms.

"Do you think the war will end soon?" Lucy asked Aidan.

"Of course it will. Wars don't last forever you know. How about a game of draughts?" Aidan asked, trying to distract the youngest Pevensie from the serious war news.

The rest of the summer days past on like this where every evening the sat attentively listening to the radio broadcasting the war news and trying to keep the seriousness from affecting the day-to-day routine, as they got melancholy if they listened too much. They all saw the faces of loved ones as they listened to the numbers and names of the perished. Aidan did celebrate her fifteenth birthday and though it was a small affair everyone had a good time and was distracted from the mounting death toll.

Then one day in August, disturbing news came to Finchley. A black car came down the street of the neighborhood and everyone outside stopped what they were doing and looked on with dread hoping that the car would pass their house by. It stopped in front of the Pevensie residence and several men with somber expressions got out of the car. Everyone outside remained still and silent as they watched one of the men knock on the door.

Helen Pevensie opened the doors and felt time stop. One of the men took off their hat and looked inside their folder.

"Mrs . . .Pevensie?" The man asked to which Helen nodded.

"I'm Mr. Braddock. Am I correct in saying that you are the guardian of Aidan Johnson?" Mr. Braddock asked. Helen nodded again, unable to find words as terror gripped her heart. At this point all the children crowded around the door with Aidan coming to the front.

"I'm Aidan Johnson," Aidan said. Mr. Braddock could not seem to look her in the eyes.

"Miss Johnson we regret to inform you that your brother, Michael Johnson was killed in action fighting the Germans over the Channel. Your brother died a hero sacrificing himself to save the lives of his entire squadron," Mr. Braddock said, handing Aidan a case the held his honors and her brother's dog tags. With trembling hands Aidan accepted them.

"Your brother's personal affects will be sent posthaste. I am deeply sorry for your loss. You should be proud of your brother. He died a hero for Britain and was a good British soldier," Mr. Braddock said, before turning around and walking away.

"He was Canadian," Aidan whispered, looking at her brother's dog tags in her hand.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue writing this story!**

Thanks for reading!

xoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Puddleglum27 for your encouraging review!**

**Here's the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aidan remained standing in the front door as she continued to look at her brother=s dog tags. She was startled as a soft hand gently touched her shoulder. Aidan looked with tearful eyes at Helen whose eyes were equally full. Aidan turned quickly and hugged Helen fiercely as she sobbed into her.

"Oh darling," Helen said, stroking Aidan's hair as she continued to sob. Aidan lost all sense of time and movement and before she knew it she was in Helen's room alone with Helen with the door shut.

Tears continued to make their way down Aidan's face as she sat on Helen=s bed. Helen sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Aidan?"

Aidan looked at Helen.

"I know that there is nothing anyone can say or do to replace your brother. I am so sorry," Helen said. Aidan sniffed and rubbed her eyes as her tears slowed.

"I know that if Michael were here he would tell me to buck up and throw a party," Aidan said and tried to laugh but only made herself feel more miserable.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to grieve for him, but be happy that he's no longer in danger or can feel any pain," Helen said.

"It's only the ones that are left behind that feel the pain and loss," Aidan said.

"I'm sure that right now he's watching over you," Helen said as she hugged Aidan to her again.

"I know he is. He always was a nosy little bugger," Aidan said wryly, causing Helen to give a little laugh.

"I think I'd like to go rest in my room for a little while," Aidan said. Helen nodded her assent.

* * *

Aidan spent the rest of the morning lying on her side on top of her bed, staring at the wall. It was a very boring pastime in her opinion, but it felt better than having everyone give her pitying looks. Aidan thought of all the wonderful times she and her entire family had, had together in the past. She really wished that things could go back to the way things were. Aidan was so focused in her reminiscing that she failed to hear someone knocking on the door several times, nor did she hear the door open slowly.

When Aidan didn't answer Peter expected to see Aidan sound asleep or pretending to be when looked in. Instead he saw Aidan staring unseeingly at the wall as she lay on her side.

Peter had been sent up by his mother to bring her a tray of lunch with some tea. Peter laid the tray on Susan=s bed and sat on the edge of Aidan's. Peter slowly reached out his hand towards her and laid it on her arm. This got no reaction from Aidan and Peter shook her slightly, which startled her back into reality.

"What are you doing here?" Aidan asked confused.

"Mum sent me up with some lunch and tea," Peter said as Aidan sat up and he pulled the tray of food down.

"Thank you," Aidan said softly staring at the tray, until Peter picked up the plate and handed it to Aidan, forcing her to take it. Aidan looked lost as to what to do with the plate in her hand.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls that constantly worries about her figure," Peter teased and was glad to receive a rise from a glaring Aidan who took an unladylike bite from her roll.

"No!" Aidan said with muffled exclamation as her mouth was full. As she continued to chew on the roll Aidan realized how hungry she really was and ravenously ate her lunch, as Peter poured them both a cup of tea. Peter handed her one, while he began to drink the other himself.

"Can you please do me one favor?" Aidan asked. Peter nodded.

"Just don't say how sorry you are about my brother," Aidan said.

"I think I understand," Peter said and Aidan sighed in relief.

Peter and Aidan began to talk comfortably with one another about their history lesson with Helen the other day and soon found themselves enraptured with a debate about it. So much so that when Helen popped her head in the door they didn't even notice until she spook.

"Peter. Aidan. I thought we'd all go out for the afternoon to the park," Helen said.

"Lovely. I could definitely use the fresh air," Aidan said grabbing her book from the night stand that she shared with Susan. Helen smiled at Aidan=s cheerful attitude, which she could tell was somewhat forced, but not entirely fake. Peter grabbed the book from her and threw it on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. We're going to play cricket and I want to see if I can bowl you out again," Peter said cheekily. Aidan picked her book back up and smacked Peter on the arm with it.

"I'll hit the ball so far that I'll be able to finish reading my book while you're out there trying to find it," Aidan said before walking out of the room in a huff.

Helen smiled at Aidan's retreating back and turned to look back at Peter.

"You shouldn't provoke her so much Peter. She's liable to get you back tenfold," Helen warned with a shake of her head and a smile.

"Oh I'm betting on that," Peter said.

* * *

Aidan sweated as she tossed and turned in her bed in the throes of a nightmare. Suddenly she sat up panting as her mind cleared from the cobwebs of the nightmare. Susan and Lucy were still sound asleep for which she was thankful for and she grabbed her bathrobe and crept out of the room.

Aidan wasn't surprised to see Peter eating a biscuit while drinking his milk.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aidan asked. Peter shrugged.

"I have a lot on my mind," Peter said to which Aidan nodded.

"It's the same for me as well," Aidan said sitting down and stealing one of Peter's biscuits, which caused him to slap her lightly on the hand.

"Get your own," Peter said. Aidan stuck her nose up in the air and got up and got herself some biscuits and milk.

"Now you'll be sorry because I won't share," Aidan said. Peter gave a childish pout, causing Aidan to laugh.

"Don't pout, Peter. It doesn't become you," Aidan said.

Every night after that for the rest of the summer Aidan and Peter met and had a snack before going back upstairs to bed. Aidan was relieved that the nightmares soon faded, but was confused as to why she never could actually remember what the nightmare was. Aidan shrugged it off as a symptom of her brother's passing and moved on.

Soon the summer was over and September was upon them. Unfortunately the schools were still not open so the children continued with their home studies and found time to have fun with each other at home or in the park.

Aidan convinced Susan and Lucy to try and wear boys pants as she did back home. Aidan insisted that it was the latest rage and the girls had fun in the park running around freely without having to worry about their skirts flying up or acting improperly. Helen found great amusement with them as well and joined in their fun.

As they were going home Aidan and Susan stopped by the newspaper stand to catch a read of the comics. Helen called them over and Susan dropped the paper back on the stand. Before Aidan turned away she caught the today's date: September 7th, 1940.

* * *

Lucy had already been sent off to bed and Susan and Aidan were playing a game of draughts, while everyone listened to the radio. Peter and Edmund were playing chess and Helen was knitting when it began. First the sirens started and everyone froze as if not believing their ears, but then moved into action.

Edmund ran out of the room with Helen and Peter hot on his trail. Susan and Aidan ran up the stairs to get their torches and make sure Lucy was alright. Lucy was lying in bed calling for her mum, when they came in and Susan called for Lucy to follow them. Lucy grabbed Aidan=s hand and they all ran outside together with Edmund, Peter, and Helen to the shelter.

"Come on, quickly!" Helen yelled as she led the way towards the shelter.

"Run!" Peter yelled at the rear making sure everyone got out. Lucy and Susan screamed as some of the bombs started hitting the ground and exploding.

"Hurry!" Susan yelled pushing Lucy to go faster even as Aidan was practically dragging her.

"Mum!" Lucy yelled terrified.

Suddenly Edmund turned around and started running back towards the house yelling, "Wait! Dad!"

"Ed!" Peter called as he tried to get Edmund to come back.

The sounds of bombs falling was closer now and Helen gripped Lucy to her as she screamed, "Edmund, no!" Peter turned around and chased after Edmund.

"I'll get him!"

Helen called for Peter to come back, but both boys didn't seem to listen as they disappeared into the house. The ground shook making them stumble as a bomb hit close and glass could be heard breaking, as well as, screams from the neighbors.

German planes could be seen going overhead as Edmund clutching something, followed by Peter ran out of the house. Helen yelled for them to hurry and Peter practically pushed Edmund inside the shelter, who fell to his knees. Lucy and Susan were curled up together on the left side of the shelter in the bottom bunk, while Aidan sat on the bottom of the right side bunks. Aidan looked at Peter and he looked furious.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed!" Peter yelled at the now crying Edmund holding the picture of Mr. Pevensie in uniform.

"Stop it!" Helen yelled at Peter as the sounds of the German airplanes continued on in the background. Edmund cried into Helen=s stomach as Aidan had done not two months ago when Michael had died.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked struggling to keep his temper in check. Edmund didn't answer, but only glared at Peter. Peter turned around and shut the shelter door and everyone stilled adjusting their eyes to the poorly lit room. Helen began to comfort Lucy who was still terrified and clutching onto Susan, while Edmund stayed next to her as if afraid to provoke Peter's wrath.

Peter sat down next to Aidan and sighed, before looking at her with her knowing eyes.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Aidan whispered.

"He needs to grow up," Peter whispered back.

"In these times do you really want him to grow up any faster? Lose anymore of what he's got left of his childhood?" Aidan asked. Peter snorted.

"Stop being so wise. Act your age. You're like a walking contradiction," Peter said as the two enjoyed a moment of relief. The sounds of the bombing came into the shelter and everyone could feel the ground shaking.

"Some way to win," Aidan said sarcastically. Peter looked at her in question.

"The bombing of London means that control of the Channel has been won by the R.A.F." Aidan said. Peter gave a snort and nodded his head in agreement saying, "This is some victory," as bombs went off around the shelter.

* * *

Soon the evacuation of London came and Aidan found herself packing like the Pevensies to be sent away from London.

Edmund has been furious when he had learned that he was to be sent away to the country and threw a royal tantrum. The girls all giggled as they watched he and Peter battle it out, while Helen was trying play referee between two hormonal boys. Edmund was still angry with Peter for what had happened during the bombing and some of that anger transferred to Helen who insisted on sending them away for their safety. One of the families two houses down had been killed as a bomb had hit their shelter and Helen insisted that it simply wasn't safe for them to stay in London.

Aidan put Michael's dog tags around her neck and put on a simple blouse and skirt to travel in. She along with the Pevensies were being sent to Coombe to live with a Professor Digory Kirke. It would be a very long train ride that would have them arriving in the late evening at their new home. Aidan put on a sweater along with her coat, but opted not to wear a hat as she was sure she would only end up making a mess of it. Aidan also grabbed a book for her to read on the train, before looking around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Everyone was tense as they rode the subway, which was filled with children who were also being sent away. They finally arrived at the train station and Helen checked them in receiving their labels. Helen gave everyone their labels and then proceeded to help Lucy put hers on.

"You need to keep this on, darling, alright?" Helen said to Lucy who nodded tearfully at being away from her mother.

"You warm enough?" Lucy nodded. "Good girl." Helen said smiling and gave Lucy a kiss and hug. Helen went to the struggling Edmund and helped him put his label on.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go," Edmund said in a last effort to convince his mother not to make him leave.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to," Peter said with agitation at Edmund.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" Helen asked her youngest son, who gave no answer except a glare in Peter=s direction. Helen gave Edmund a hug, but as she went to kiss him Edmund shrugged away earning him a hurt look from his mother.

Helen then went to Peter who willing gave her a big hug, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

"Promise me you'll look after the others," Helen said.

"I will, Mum." Peter said.

"Good man," Helen said tearfully. Helen then turned to Susan and hugged her telling her to be a big girl, to which Susan bravely nodded.

Aidan had to swallow a hard knot in her throat back as Helen turned towards her and she willfully gave her a big hug.

"Take care, Aidan," Helen said simply, to which Aidan nodded.

"Alright. Off you go," Helen said sending them to the line to get onto the train.

They were checked over to make sure that they were labeled and had the proper tickets, which was made somewhat difficult when Peter became distracted by looking at the young recruits coming into the station. They boarded the train and waved to Helen goodbye until she was out of sight.

* * *

Peter found them their train compartment which they shared with two other children. Edmund was still in a foul mood, but managed to amuse himself by looking out the window at the passing scenery. Aidan opened her book and tried to focus on the words, but seemed to fly off the page and that she couldn't focus.

Susan and Lucy amused themselves with a magazine with Peter sitting solemnly across from her.

"Are you okay?" Aidan asked him. Peter nodded.

No one spoke again until they reached Goosey Station, which their compartment mates left. Aidan moved over towards the empty seat and looked out the window to see that they had not been fortunate enough to get a nice couple.

The rest of the train ride was made in continued silence though it was decidedly more comfortable than before and Aidan found herself able to read. Peter took out his own book and when they had both finished they traded with smile and started to read the others book.

"You two act like an old married couple," Edmund muttered. Aidan kicked Edmund in the shin.

"Just stop it, Edmund," Aidan said before going back to her book with decidedly redder cheeks.

"She's right Ed. They don't agree on anything," Lucy chimed in.

"We don't even like each other really," Peter said focused on what he was reading. Aidan felt herself become even angrier and left the compartment hitting Peter in the head with her book.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Aidan announced before shutting the door.

Susan followed her into the bathroom and they both combed their hair with their hands and checked to make sure that nothing was out of sort.

"He didn't mean it you know," Susan said.

"Why should I care?" Aidan said as she shrugged.

"You threw your book at him," Susan pointed out.

"Isn't it considered rude to actually say you don't like someone to their face?" Aidan asked. Susan laughed.

"I think what Peter meant was that you too aren't good friends and therefore you don't know each other well enough. Seriously you two don't even spend time together except to argue about lessons," Susan said. Aidan shrugged with indifference and they both walked back to the compartment. Aidan ignored Peter for the rest of the trip and looked out the window.

While it was true that they didn't spend a lot of time together during the day, but they did see each other at night and talk. Aidan had thought that they could at least call each other friends. But obviously that didn't matter to Peter, so why should it matter to her. From this moment forward Peter Pevensie didn't exist.

* * *

Well saying that Peter Pevensie didn't exist didn't exactly work when he was trying his best to get you to at least to talk to him. Eventually Peter gave up, but Aidan knew that her stubbornness would keep her from at least accepting his apology, which would also mean acknowledging his existence.

They finally arrived at Coombe and stepped off onto the platform, with the train whizzing by behind them. The platform wasn't much, but a couple of benches and the ticket booth. They heard a car coming and raced over to the edge of the platform, but it passed with a honk of its horn.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan said mostly to reassure herself.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund said looking at his own label.

The sound of a horse and cart could be heard coming up the road and one turned the corner with a woman riding it. The woman stopped the cart in front of them.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Macready replied.

"Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs. Macready asked.

"No, Ma'am. It's just us," Peter said, to which Lucy cutely nodded in agreement.

"Small favors," Mrs. Macready said, before gesturing for them to get in.

Edmund climbed up and then helped Peter help the girls up. Susan and Lucy were first and when it came time for Aidan she heaved herself up refusing Peter's help. Sitting next to Edmund, Aidan looked anywhere but at Peter, who had no choice but to sit next to her.

* * *

Professor Kirke's house was something to behold as they road up to the large and obviously historic mansion. Aidan jumped down from the cart, wincing as her legs started to hurt, but managed to smack Peter, by accident of course, with her bag as she passed.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. Macready said explaining the rules.

"There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready shouted the last as Susan attempted to touch a sculpture. Aidan gave a snicker at Mrs. Macready who sent a glare her way, but that did nothing to deter her smile.

"So you must be the American," Mrs. Macready said. Aidan gave a huff.

"I'm Canadian actually," Aidan said. Mrs. Macready sniffed and continued on.

"And above all, there shall be no distubin' of the professor," Mrs. Macready said in such a reverent tone that reminded Aidan of someone in love . . .or in church.

Aidan found it hard not to laugh and Mrs. Macready's extensive number of rules that she continued to give out as she showed them to their rooms. The girls would share a room together with Lucy and Susan sharing a bed and Aidan getting one to herself and the boys across the hall.

Aidan started to walk into the room, but was stopped by Mrs. Macready who pointed her finger in Aidan's face.

"And I want no hanky-panky from you. I've heard stories about Americans," Mrs. Macready said then pointing at Peter as well. Aidan huffed.

"I'm Canadian and he doesn't even like me," Aidan said purposely smacking Peter in the shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Peter shouted.

"You said it! So you must have meant it," Aidan said before stomping into her new room. Lucy glared at Peter.

"Why do you have to be mean to her?" Lucy asked before stamping on Peter's foot. Susan merely sighed in disgust and herded Lucy into the room, before slamming the door. Mrs. Macready blinked her beady eyes in surprise several times, before leaving the hallway.

Peter walked into the boys' new room and put his suitcase on the bed, before sitting down next to it and rubbing his foot.

"What did you mean?" Edmund asked referring to Peter's earlier comment. Peter sighed and laid back on the bed.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next day it rained and the children sat in a common room that they were allowed to be in. Susan sat on the couch with a giant dictionary, while Peter sat in the armchair with Edmund at his feet scratching something on the bottom of a table. Lucy and Aidan sat in the window seat together looking out the window and at the rainy day.

"Gastro Vascular," Susan said. Peter gave an annoyed sigh.

"Come on, Peter. Gastro Vascular." Susan persisted.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund teased, which earned him a glare from Susan who slammed the dictionary closed. Lucy got up from the window seat and went to Peter.

"We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically. Susan scoffed at him and shared a look with Aidan.

"Come on, Peter, please," Lucy begged.

"I could go for a game of hide and seek," Aidan said getting up and sitting next to Susan.

"Pretty please?" Lucy begged in a sweet voice with her eyes competing with those of a puppy.

"One, two, three, four . . ."Peter started counting as the rest of them started to hide.

Aidan split up from the rest of them and found a closet to hide in. Aidan couldn't hear Peter counting anymore and waited with impatience. Suddenly though she could hear shouting and she crept out from her hiding spot to find them all crowded around a confused Lucy.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy said with such conviction that Aidan found herself believing her with some confusion as to what the youngest Pevensie was really talking about.

Lucy then explained her entire trip into a land she called Narnia and the friend she made, which was a faun, called Mr. Tumnus. Lucy even went as far as to show them the beautiful wardrobe that she climbed into and found the magical land. Susan and Edmund examined the wardrobe with Peter, Lucy and herself looking on.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," Peter said trying to appease what he thought was the imagination of a little girl. They, with the exclusion of Lucy and Aidan, turned to leave the room when Lucy spoke up trying one last time to make them believe her.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan said as her growing anger seeped in through her voice.

"I believe her," Aidan said getting looks from the others.

"Aidan don't encourage her!" Peter said taking a step towards her making it known that he didn't appreciate her butting in.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said earning himself confused looks from everyone.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?' Edmund joked.

"Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter asked venting at Edmund.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said defending himself.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund said furiously getting up in Peter's face before running out of the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said to Peter before leaving the room herself.

Lucy ran up to Aidan and hugged her saying, "But...it really was there."

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," Peter said to Lucy who started to cry into Aidan.

"Why can't you just believe her? Can't you see how important this is to her?" Aidan asked to Peter.

"And why can't you just stay out of it? This isn't your concern! You're not part of our family!" Peter yelled.

Aidan was dumbfounded into hurt and silence. She turned around to hide her tears and stroked the crying Lucy's hair. Peter sighed and walked out.

After a few minutes Lucy calmed down and stopped crying.

"Why don't they believe me?" Lucy asked. Aidan sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"Because sometimes it's easier for people to believe only the obvious," Aidan said.

"Why do you believe me?" Lucy asked as Aidan wiped Lucy's tears from her face with a handkerchief.

"Because I just . . .I just do," Aidan said looking into the open wardrobe wishing that it would become the magical wood Lucy had described.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. :)  
-lightning8star**


End file.
